From Klaine to Kurtbastian
by sammy-jayne90
Summary: Kurt is in an abusive relationship can anyone save him. Can Sebastian and the warblers make Kurt feel safe again. A Klaine to Kurtbastian story.
1. Chapter 1

From Klaine to Kurtbastian

Chapter one

Kurt woke up sore him and Blaine had gotten into a fight and Blaine hit him so Kurt got out of bed and walked to his mirror then he lifted his top up and saw bruises on his ribs from where Blaine had hit him several times. A minute later Kurt walked upstairs dressed for school he went into the kitchen and made breakfastfor his dad, Carol and Finn he cooked pancakes, bacon and eggs. After he had breakfast he got into his car and drove to school listening to Lady Gaga songs when he saw Mckinely High he turned the music off and he got out of the car and he saw Blaine waiting at the front door for him. When Blaine saw Kurt coming he stopped him from walking inside and pulled him around the corner of the school and he said "I'm sorry that I hit you babe I wont do it again please forgive me." Kurt of course forgave Blaine for hitting him he he loved Blaine with all his heart and he believed him that he woulsnt hit him again part of his head told him not to believe him while the other part told him to believe him Kurt didnt know what part of his head to follow. Kurt and Blaine walked into the school went to class then near the end of the day they went to glee club and listen to Rachel sing Without you to Finn then it was Blaine's turn to sing and he sang Something's coming. Kurt never really got to sing songs in glee club but he was used to it by now so after glee club Kurt went home but his ribs were still sore

from Blaine hitting him so he laid down on his bed and he fell asleep. Kurt woke up to his phone ringing and he looked to see who was ringing him and saw that it was Blaine then he looked at the time and saw that it was 9pm he answered the phone and Blaine started going off at him they had a date and Kurt forgot and he told Blaine that he fell asleep so Blaine told him to be at Breadsticks now so Kurt got up and headed to Breadsticks. He atewith Blaine then they got up and left when they went around the corner Blaine started hitting Kurt again and didnt stop until he felt his anger go away. When Kurt got home everyone was in bed so he went to bed too when he woke up he was so sore and he was glad that it was saturday so he thought he would go see Jeff, Nick, Sebastian and the other warblers by himself so he got dressed and he headed to Dalton when he started to get out of the car he was in pain but he hid it then he went inside and went to the warblers room where they sang. He knocked on the door and Wes said "You can come in." So Kurt walked in everyone was glad to see especially Jeff and Nick they ran to him and he cried out when theyhugged him too tight and they hurt his ribs. Jeff, Nick, Sebastian and the warblers looked at him in concern then Sebastian knew something was wrong and walked over to Kurt and Kurt had tears running down his face so Sebastian wiped them away then he said "Kurt what is wrong?" Kurt didnt say anything at first then he lifted his top and everyone was shocked when they saw bruises on his ribs and stomach. Sebastian was the first tospoke and he asked "Kurt who did this to you?" Kurt said "It was Blaine." Everyone was shocked that Blaine could do that to Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The warblers all stood up and walked over to Kurt and gave him a group hug and Kurt laughed for the first time in ages he was happy with his friends the warblers but he hardly got to see them cause of Blaine being controling. Kurt yawned so he walked over the the couch and fell asleep the warblers had to leave because they had to practise so they went outside. Kurt was having a nightmare that Blaine was hitting him and he nearly died he yelled out in his sleep.

"Help Someone Help Me" Kurt yelled out in his sleep when the warblers heard him Sebastian was the first one that took off to the room then the rest of the warblers followed him when they got into the room they saw Kurt tossing and turning so Sebastian went over to him and shook him to wake him up and Kurt woke up and nearly hit his head against Sebastian's head because he was so close.

Kurt started crying because he was scared so Sebastian pulled him into and hug and he cried more so the warblers hugged him aswell Kurt's phone beeped cause he got a message so he got it out of his pocket and saw that the message was from Blaine so he didnt reply just got out of the message. That night the warblers slept in the practise room with Kurt so that hehad company if he had another nightmare but Kurt wasnt asleep so he got off the couch and laid down next to Sebastian because he felt safe with him then he fell asleep. The next morning when the warblers woke up they saw Kurt and Sebastian curled up together so Nick took a picture of them asleep together then they left to get some breakfast but left a note saying where they was when Kurt and Sebastian woke up.

Kurt woke up to his phone going off it was his dad where he was so Kurt told him he would be home soon and then he woke up Sebastian then they went down to the Cafeteria to have breakfast before he had to leave to go home. Nick couldn't wait any longer so he sent the picture to all the warblers but forgot to take Blaine off the list and Blaine the picture and he was mad thinking Kurt was cheating on him with Sebastian. Kurt went home and didnt hear anything from Blaine so he went into his room and started watching some movies then he went to sleep.

It was Monday and Blaine was furious about the picture so he waited for Kurt to come to school and waited for him in the auditorium when Kurt got there Blaine was yelling at him about the picture when Finn was walking past when he saw Blaine hitting Kurt so he took a video of it. That afternoon Dave Karofsky was walking around when he saw Kurt and he had bruises on him so he helped Kurt up and he asked what was wrong.

"Can you take me to Dalton Academy my friends will tell you what is happening." Kurt said to Dave so he helped him up and went to his car then drove to Dalton. They pulled up at Dalton and Dave looked over and saw that he was asleep so he carried Kurt inside then he went to the practise room and when the doors opened the warblers saw a jock carrying Kurt who was asleep with bruises on his face. Finn had sent the video to Wes after he got his number from Kurt's phone and when Wes saw the video of Blaine hitting Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Sebastian saw Kurt in the jock's arms he quickly got up and went to the jock and took Kurt out of his arms then he saw the bruises on Kurt's face, he went over to the couch sat down and put Kurt's head on his lap and then he looked at the jock and said "Did you put the bruises on Kurt?" Dave looked at Sebastian and said "No I didn't I found him in the hallway at school and he already had the bruises." Dave then left Dalton and headed back to McKinley.

When Finn got home he was decided whether to show Burt the video or to leave it to see what Kurt would do about Blaine hitting him so he decided to leave it for a while until Kurt decided what to do. He called up Puck to see if he wanted to come over to his house to play the x-box with him so he waited until puck showed up and put Halo in the x-box. Puck showed up and he said "Did you show Burt the video yet?" Finn looked at him and shook his head then they went back to the game.

Kurt woke up to see that he was at Dalton and that he had his head in Sebastian's lap he started to get up when Wes, David, Thad and Trent walked in with some tea for Kurt. It was lasagna with salad and a bottle of water and Kurt ate it all and drank the water he had tears in his eyes so Sebastian hugged him and said "I'll look after you I wont let Blaine hurt you again." When Sebastian said that Wes, David, Thad and Trent nodded their heads in agreement.

The next day Finn still didn't show Burt the video so he kept the video on his phone for proof he got dressed for school and left the house when he got to the school he went into the glee room and saw Kurt there so he sat down next to Puck and Rachel. After glee club Kurt got everyone to stay back but Puck, Rachel and Finn had already left the only people in the room was Sam, Artie, Tina, Mike, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Lauren and Sugar.

"I called you back because I need your help I am getting hit by Blaine and I don't know what to do." Kurt said to them no one was listening to him apart from Quinn, Santana and Brittany they walked up to him and said "You will need proof that he has been hitting you and then when you have that go to the police and then we will stand with you when you give your statement." Then they all left but Kurt was upset that the others didn't listen to what he said.

Kurt started to head to Dalton he didn't know that Blaine was there talking to the warblers like nothing had happened when Kurt got there Blaine was furious he heard what Kurt said to the other glee members he went up to Kurt and started hitting him in front of the warblers, Sebastian walked in and saw what Blaine was doing then he ran to Blaine and pushed him off Kurt. Wes, David, Thad and Trent had to hold Blaine back while Sebastian picked Kurt up and took him to the nurse.

Wes told Blaine to leave and not to come back to Dalton, when Sebastian took Kurt to the nurse she whipped the blood off Kurt then gave him some cream for the bruises then they went back to the warblers practise room the warblers raced to Kurt and they all hugged him. Kurt rang his dad and told him he was staying with his friends at Dalton, Finn heard about what Blaine did and decided it was time to show Burt the video so he went into the lounge room where Burt was sitting in his chair.

"Burt I have to show you something and your not going to like it but when I took the video I left to get Puck to help me and when I got back they was gone." Finn said to Burt then he showed him the video of Blaine hitting Kurt and he was furious he went and got his shotgun but Carol and Finn stopped him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kurt rang up his dad and his dad said I know what Blaine did to you but we will sort it out together." Kurt then asked his dad if he could stay at his friend's Wes's place for a couple of days until they can sort it out then Burt said "Kurt we have to go to the police station in three days so come home then." Kurt ended up breaking up with Blaine before him and Wes heading to his place when everyone went home for the weekend they both had salads for tea and coffee for their drink.

That night when they was in seperate beds Kurt started having a nightmare he was yelling "No Stop Please Stop." Wes woke up and shook Kurt awake and he help him while he cried on Wes's shoulder he ended up falling asleep on Wes's shoulder so he layed him back down on the bed then went back to his bed and went to sleep. The next morning when Wes woke up he got up out of bed and he send them all text messages saying 'Kurt had a rough night he had a nightmare so I was thinking you could stay the night at my place to cheer him up about seeing his friends.' They all wrote back saying they was all coming.

When the warblers showed up Kurt was happy to see them he hugged them all and when he saw Sebastian he hugged him the longest and they they all went into the lounge room and watched some movies and had some pizza for tea then they watched more movies then they fell asleep in the lounge room. Kurt slept near Sebastian and had his head on his shoulder not that Sebastian minded that night Kurt had the same nightmare again so he got up and ran into the kitchen and hid in a corner Sebastian and the warblers found him there and Sebastian went up to him and sang You'll be in my heart to kurt.

Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
cause I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together cause  
You'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more  
Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always  
I'll be with you.  
When I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there for you always  
Always

They fell back to sleep when Kurt got back into the lounge room and they followed, the next morning the warblers had to go because a new student was transfering and his name was Hunter Clarington so they had to go and welcome him to the warblers because he was joining so Kurt went back to his place and had another sleep he was tired and he would have to be up early he had to go to the police station early to have a restraining order put onto Blaine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Later on in the day Kurt went to Dalton to see his friends when he got there he accidently ran into someone he said "I'm sorry." Then he looked up the person said "It's ok i'm Hunter." Kurt said his name then shook Hunter's hand when hunter went to help Kurt up off the floor Kurt thought he was going to hit him and he started going backwards until he his back hit the wall and curled up into a ball. Hunter didn't know what to do so he went and got the rest of the warblers they showed up and saw Kurt then they sang to him to calm him down.

When Kurt went home Hunter grabbed Sebastian's arm and said "Seb why did Kurt go backwards when I went to help him up off the floor?" Sebastian looked at Hunter and sighed then he said "Hunter Kurt was in an abusive relationship he doesn't feel safe he thinks everyone will hurt him and the only way to calm him down is to sing to him but me and the warblers are going to try to make Kurt feel safe again." Hunter nodded his head then said "Can I help?" That surprised Sebastian so he said "Sure."

The next day Kurt was waiting for Quinn, Santana and Brittany to come to his place before they go to the police station but they didn't show up he wanted support because he couldn't ask Sebastian or the warblers they had school so he got his dad to come with him. When they got to the police station he couldn't go through with it so he ran out of the police station and went to Dalton when he got there he went into the choir room but didn't see Hunter there and he started crying.

Hunter went over to Kurt and sang to him until he calmed down then Kurt didn't something Hunter wasn't expecting Kurt hugged him and cried on his shoulder so Hunter sang a song to Kurt to stop him crying when Kurt stopped crying he told Hunter what happened at the police station and Sebastian and the other warblers walked in and they said "We will come with you when you go back to the police station." Kurt nodded his head and headed home.

The next day Kurt went to the police station with his dad, Finn, Nick, Jeff and Thad because Hunter, Sebastian and the other warblers had lacrosse training when they got there they did a restraining order on Blaine after Finn showed them the video of what Blaine did to Kurt. When they got home Kurt went with Nick, Jeff and Thad back to Dalton when they got there Wes was showing the video of Blaine hitting Kurt to Hunter when he saw Kurt he walked up to him and hugged him.

That night Burt asked Kurt if he wanted to go back to Dalton and Kurt said "Yes I do Blaine will stay at Mckinely and I will go back to Dalton but I have to tell the new directions what is happening. Kurt asked Hunter and Sebastian to come with him when he told them what was happening when he did Blaine started hitting Kurt again so Sebastian pushed him off Kurt and Hunter held Blaine around the neck until Kurt left and the new directions just sat there while Blaine hit Kurt now he knew who his true friends were and he left to go back to Dalton where he was wanted.

When he got there he was happy to be back there and he had a dorm room and his room mate was Hunter because Wes was David's room mate, Thad was Jeff's room mate, Nick was Sebastian's room mate and the other warblers had each other as there room mates. When the warblers saw Kurt they cheered and hugged him so he knew he was wanted there and this time he wasn't going to leave his true friends Kurt got a surprise when Coach Sylvester came to Dalton with Quinn, Santana and Brittany and she handed him his cheerios uniform and said "You was my favourite cheerio and if you ever need me ring me and I will come." She then handed him a piece of paper with her number on it.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany told Kurt that they couldn't come to the police station to support him they had glee practise and Mr Schue wouldn't let them out but Kurt understood then told them what happened when he told the rest of the new directions he was leaving and they was shocked so was the warblers then Kurt fell asleep with his feet on Hunter's lap and his head on Sebastian's lap.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When Kurt woke up he was in a room that was not his he was in Sebastian's room in his bed so he got up and dressed for class he had english literature class first with Sebastian and Hunter and they was just staring at Mr Piere who was wearing a musty rainbow vest with a white top and 3 different shades of green slacks. They was going to head to the mall at lunch time they had a break then to have lunch and Kurt wanted to buy some scarves and tight pants and matching top.

It was lunch time when Kurt, Hunter and Sebastian got into Kurts car, to head to the mall. Kurt went into the shop and bought some scarves, he then went into another shop that sold pants and tops. Kurt bought two pairs of tight jeans and four new tops. Hunter, Sebastian and Kurt where all hungry, so they went to a diner called Dunkies. Hunter and Sebastian ordered a chocolate milkshake and a hamburger with fries, while Kurt had ordered a bottle of water with salad and fish. They went and found a quiet table to eat there meal.

When they had finished eating, they headed towards the door when Kurt saw Azimo Adams and Christopher Strando with some of there jock mates. When they noticed it was Kurt, they ran straight towards him with a slushie in their hands and threw it over his head and screamed out "LOSER LOSER LACROSSE SNOOZER!." Kurt had blueberry slushie all over him, running down the back and front of his uniform, it was so cold he screamed from the shock of the coldness, Kurt pushed Hunter and Sebastian out of the way so they didnt get hit by the flying slushie, Hunter and Sebastian went flying backwards, Hunter fell on his backside with a loud thump, and Sebastian hit his head against the shop door, The shop owner came out in a huff, "What the hell is going on out here?" Kurt had explained what happened to the shop owner. The owner had told the Mckinley High Students to buzz off and that they are no longer allowed near his store.

Kurt went and helped his mates up off the ground, Hunter rubbing his backside asked "What was that all about?" "Yea Kurt, What the hell?" asked Sebastian. Kurt took a big breath and started to explain... " Well it starts like this, when I was at Mckinley High I was on the lacrosse team, I was captain well it was the day of the Lacrosse State Championship, I was having an off day and lost the game for the team. All the other team mates started giving me a hard time about losing that game. They started giving me swirlies and throwing rotten fruit at me through the court yard, and the slushies where the worst. Anyhow long story short, I left the Lacrosse team and I wanted to change schools but dad didnt have enough money to so I had to stay there so I joined to glee club." Hunter and Sebastian just looked at him and then Kurt went into the toilet and got changed into the new clothes he brought and put it on.

They left the mall and headed straight back to Dalton to get to class on time, they got to Dalton and Kurt got into his other uniform then he went to his next class then they had warbler practise after school they had to practise for sectionals and when they got to the warblers practise room they saw Kurts hair and looked at Kurt waiting for Kurt to explain what happened to him so he said "We was at the mall and the bullies at my old school they saw me and slushied me so thats why I have slushie in my hair." Wes grabbed Kurts arm and him and Niff took him into the bathroom and washed his hair for him then they went back to the practise room to finish practising. The warblers decided if Kurt wanted to go to the mall again that he should have them all there to help him so they did the next time Kurt went shopping to get more jeans and tops.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The day of the sectionals the warblers were watching the new directions and they sang Valarie and then they sang You can't always get what you want.

Valarie

Well, sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture

'Cause since I've come on home, well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
I won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?

Did you have to go to jail,  
Put your house on up for sale,  
Did you get a good lawyer?  
I hope you didn't catch a tan,  
I hope you find the right man  
Who'll fix it for you  
Now are you shopping anywhere,  
Changed the color of your hair, and are you busy?  
And did you have to pay that fine  
That you were dodging  
All the time are you still dizzy?

Yeah

'Cause since I've come on home, well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
I won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?

Well, sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water  
And I think of all the things,  
What you're doing and in my head I paint a picture

'Cause since I've come on home, well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
I won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?

Yeah Valerie

You cant always get what you want

I saw her today at a reception  
A glass of wine in her hand  
I knew she would meet her connection  
At her feet was her footloose man

No, you can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
And if you try sometime you find  
You get what you need

I saw her today at the reception  
A glass of wine in her hand  
I knew she was gonna meet her connection  
At her feet was her footloose man

You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes you might find  
You get what you need

Oh yeah, hey hey hey, oh...

And I went down to the demonstration  
To get my fair share of abuse  
Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration  
If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse"  
Sing it to me now...

You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes well you just might find  
You get what you need  
Oh baby, yeah, yeah!

I went down to the Chelsea drugstore  
To get your prescription filled  
I was standing in line with Mr. Jimmy  
And man, did he look pretty ill  
We decided that we would have a soda  
My favorite flavor, cherry red  
I sung my song to Mr. Jimmy  
Yeah, and he said one word to me, and that was "dead"  
I said to him

You can't always get what you want, no!  
You can't always get what you want (tell ya baby)  
You can't always get what you want (no)  
But if you try sometimes you just might find  
You get what you need  
Oh yes! Woo!

You get what you need-yeah, oh baby!  
Oh yeah!

I saw her today at the reception  
In her glass was a bleeding man  
She was practiced at the art of deception  
Well I could tell by her blood-stained hands

You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes you just might find  
You just might find  
You get what you need

The judges said the warblers could sing tomorrow one of the judges got sick so they all went home and slept thinking who would win tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It was the warblers turn to sing and Kurt sang Defying gravity and he hit the high f and the new directions was shocked that he could hit it and then all the warblers sang Live while we're young.

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes... and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!  
bring me down!  
ohh ohhh ohhhh!

 **"Live While We're Young"**

 _[Sebastian:]_  
Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the window's down  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
And we know it too  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
So tonight

 _[Sebastian with The Warblers:]_  
Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young

 _[The Warblers:]_  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Woahhhh oh oh oh

 _[Sebastian:]_  
Wanna live while we're young

 _[The Warblers:]_  
Woahhh oh oh oh

 _[Sebastian:]_  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young

 _[Sebastian and Hunter:]_  
Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't over-think, just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah, get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
So tonight

 _[Sebastian with The Warblers:]_  
Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young

 _[The Warblers:]_  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Woahhhh oh oh oh

 _[Sebastian:]_  
Wanna live while we're young

 _[The Warblers:]_  
Woahhh oh oh oh

 _[Sebastian:]_  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
And girl, you and I,  
We're 'bout to make some memories tonight

 _[Hunter:]_  
I wanna live while we're young  
We wanna live while we're young

 _[Sebastian with The Warblers:]_  
Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live  
Come on, younnngg  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live  
While we're young  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live  
Tonight let's get some

 _[Sebastian:]_  
And live while we're young

The crowd went wild with both the warblers songs and then the judges was deciding who would win and go to New york and the judge said "The winners are the Dalton Academy Warblers and you're going to New York." The warblers cheered and headed back to Dalton with the trophy but Blaine and the new directions wasnt happy they lost to the warblers. The next day Sebastian asked Kurt out on a date and they went to Breadsticks and after the date Sebastian and Kurt kissed and they both felt fireworks and Kurt was starting to feel safe with Sebastian and the warblers. Kurt and Sebastian started going out and they was happy


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

In New York

Kurt and the warblers were walking around New York and they all had breakfast at Tiffany's and then Kurt said "Im going to move here after graduation after I fill in the forms to see if I get into NYADA." Then they went back to the hotel where they started to practise for Nationals they was hoping they was going to win. The next day it was time for them to sing and they sang Glad you came and Uptown girl.

 **"Glad You Came"**

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink (drink)  
Drink it if you can (can)  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay (stay),  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

 **"Uptown Girl"**

Ooooh, Ooooh

Uptown girl  
She's been livin' in her uptown world  
I bet she never had a backstreet guy  
I bet her mama never told her why  
I'm gonna try for an

Uptown girl  
She's been livin' in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

And when she knows what she wants  
from her time  
And when she wakes up  
and makes up her mind  
She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an

Uptown girl  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high-class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice

Oooooooooooooooh _[x2]_

Uptown girl  
Y'know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win

And when she's walkin'  
she's lookin' so fine  
And when she's talkin'  
she'll say that she's mine  
She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an

Uptown girl  
She's been livin' in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

Oooooooooooooooh _[x2]_

Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love with an  
Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl

The warblers were against vocal adrenaline and a christian group and the warblers came second and vocal adrenaline came first. The warblers went home and Kurt filled in his NYADA application with the help of the warblers waiting to see if he got in.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Two weeks later Kurt got his letter from NYADA and he was a finalist he will see if he gets in the warblers were hoping he got in too Hunter and Sebastian was hoping to get into NYC while the rest of the warblers were going to different schools. The new directions came to Dalton without Blaine they wanted to speak to Kurt and they said "Come on Kurt you have to come back you don't belong here at Dalton you belong with us." Kurt looked at them then he said "Why should I come back you didn't do anything when I came to tell you I was leaving you just sat down while Blaine was hitting me I don't belong where anymore I belong here at least I know who my true friends are." Kurt started to cry and he left the room the warblers looked at the new directions shocked at what they was hearing.

"How could you do that to him?" Wes said to them but none of them answered they looked at them and then they left. The warblers found Kurt in his room on his bed crying they looked at Kurt and smiled and sang to him saying "You belong here we will always be your friends no matter what." Sebastian went over to Kurt and kissed him then he said "I love you Kurt." Kurt looked at Sebastian and said "I love you too Sebastian you all make me feel safe i've never felt safe for a while until now thank you." When Kurt and Sebastian kissed the warblers all cheered they was happy for both Sebastian and Kurt.

A few weeks later Nick came with Kurt's letter Burt dropped the letter off for Kurt and Nick headed to the warblers practise room and handed the letter over to Kurt and he opened it and started reading it while the warblers waited to see if he got in, Kurt turned around and faced them and he said "I didn't get in to NYADA." Sebastian went to Kurt and hugged him so did the other warblers but Kurt said "I'm still going to go to New York and I will find a job there." The warblers were surprised by the answer and just nodded their heads.

The day of the graduation.

Kurt and the warblers all graduated and then they helped Kurt pack his stuff at Dalton and at his house too, They had a party there too and then they stayed there that night so they could see Kurt off tomorrow. Kurt was feeling sick so he went to the doctor and the doctor said "Kurt you are a carrier you can have kids if you want them." Kurt looked shock and then he headed home when he got there his family wasn't there only his friends when Sebastian saw Kurt's face he rushed to him and said "Kurt what's wrong?" When Sebastian asked that the warblers looked at them so Kurt said "I went to the doctor I was feeling sick so he did a check up and he found out something interesting." Hunter was the first person that spoke and he said "What did he find?" Kurt replied "He found out I'm a carrier I can have kids if I want any."

The warblers looked at Kurt and smiled then they hugged him, Kurt looked at Sebastian and said "In the near future would you want kids?" Sebastian looked at him and said "Sure." Then he smiled because he wanted kids with Kurt. The next day Sebastian and Hunter got there letters they got into NYC and they was heading to New York with Kurt too. The warbler had to see Kurt, Sebastian and Hunter off now when they got to New York they looked for an apartment that the three of them could live in. They found a big apartment with three bedrooms for Kurt, Sebastian and Hunter because Kurt wasn't comfortable enough to share a room with Sebastian yet which he didn't mind. Kurt looked for a job and found one at V where he would be working with Isabelle Wright. He started the next day he celebrated with Sebastian and Hunter that night, A few nights after that Kurt got comfortable with Sebastian and they moved in his room and left the spare room where Sebastian and Hunter could study.

Kurt kept in contact with Quinn, Santana and Brittany and he found out that Quinn was dating Puck and Santana and Brittany was dating and was going to get married and they all was invited to the wedding, they went to the wedding.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Two years later.

Sebastian brought a ring and he got the help from the warblers when they came to New York to help Sebastian propose and he had help from Hunter, Quinn, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Burt, Finn and Carole. Sebastian was going to propose that night when Kurt got home from work, That evening Kurt got home and saw Kurt and then he got down on one knee and said "Kurt I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I will keep you safe and I wont hurt you either will you marry me?" Kurt looked at Sebastian with tears in his eyes and said "Yes I will marry you." They kissed and they all celebrated.

After the celebration Kurt's friend and family had to leave, Hunter went to his room and called his girlfriend Gloria and told her that Sebastian proposed to Kurt and they was invited to go to the wedding and she was happy she liked Sebastian and Kurt as a couple when Hunter told her about what Blaine did to Kurt she was furious she wanted to hurt Blaine but Hunter wouldnt allow it.

Finn told the new directions that Sebastian and Kurt was getting married an they was happy for him and felt sorry for how they had treated him and wish they could tell him he was sorry Blaine had changed he was in a relationship with Dave Karofsky and Dave had changed him he wasnt as mean and he was before. Blaine was mad at himself for what he did to Kurt and would never forgive himself he wanted to tell Kurt he was sorry so he grabbed a piece of paper and started to write a letter to Kurt he wrote,

Dear Kurt

Im so sorry for what I put you through when we was going out and im sorry I was hitting you too I just wanted you to know I have changed Dave Karofsky changed me he became my boyfriend when I changed and I hear congradulations in in order. Im glad your marrying Sebastian he deserved you better then I ever did and im happy for you I hope we can be friends again.

From Blaine

When Kurt got Blaine's letter he showed Sebastian and Hunter they believed what he wrote and Sebastian said to Kurt "Its up to you what you want to do but if he lays a hand on you I will kick his backside all the way back to Ohio." Kurt laughed and rang up Blaine and he answered the phone and Kurt said "we can be friends and i'm happy for you too." Blaine said "Thanks can I come to your wedding with the new directions as well?" Kurt said "yes." Then they hanged up.

A month later

Kurt and Sebastian got married and Sebastian got a phone call from Wes and Wes said "David, Nick, Jeff, Trent and Thad are all teachers and i'm a martial artist instructor." Sebastian replied "Kurt's works at , Hunter and I are lawyers." Wes was happy for them and was happy for them especially Kurt from how far he came. They hanged up and then Hunter yelled for Sebastian and he went running to Sebastian who was holding Kurt up who had fainted on the floor two minutes ago so Sebastian and Hunter took Kurt to the doctor and the doctor said "Congradulations Mr Hummel-Smythe you are pregnant." Kurt looked at Sebastian and they hugged they was going to have a family together.

Sebastian told Wes who told the warblers and they was happy and then Kurt told his family and they told the New Directions too and they was happy for Kurt and Sebastian but they didn't understand how Kurt could be pregnant but they understood when Burt told them that Kurt was a carrier.

Nine months later I think that's right.

Kurt gave birth to a little girl called Elizabeth Marie Hummel-Smythe and she looked more like Sebastian but had Kurt's blue eyes they loved her with all there hearts an then Kurt told Sebastian that he didn't want to work at anymore that he wanted to be a fashion designer.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Kurt became a fashion designer and had three more kids with Sebastian and there names are Tyler Burt Hummel-Smythe, David James Hummel-Smythe and Sarah Carole Hummel-Smythe Burt and Carole was proud that they had more grandkids to spoil. Kurt and Sebastian had named Wes and David as their kids godparents and also named Santana and Brittany as their other godparents. Kurt told Wes and the other warblers they was family to him that they was like his brothers, Wes and the other warblers moved to New York when they got promoted Kurt was happy to see them in New York and they all spoiled the kids and always brought them stuff.

Hunter and Gloria had a son and named him after Sebastian and Kurt they called him Sebastian Kurt Clarington, When Hunter told them they had tears in their eyes and Hunter moved out and moved in with Gloria so Kurt changed the two spare rooms into the girl rooms and the other room for the boys. They was all happy to be together again.

Finished

Im sorry if the story isnt that good but hopefully if I write another story I will be a good one maybe.


End file.
